


Все неприятности доктора МакКоя

by IncredibleLiar, WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Starfleet Academy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Все неприятности доктора МакКоя

**Январь 2257. Кабинет капитана Пайка.**

—Кадет МакКой повашему распоряжению прибыл, сэр,— отрапортовал поформе Леонард, войдя вкабинет капитана Пайка.

—Вольно, МакКой. Присаживайтесь,— Кристофер отложил ПАДД ипереключил свое внимание навызванного вофис кадета.

—Как ваши дела, МакКой? —Кристофер синтересом рассматривал сидящего перед ним кадета: взрослого, уверенного всебе, опрятного ичисто выбритого сосвежей стрижкой.

—Нормально, сэр.

—Рад слышать, ноесть несколько вещей, которые ябы хотел обсудить. Знаетели вы, укого больше всего дисциплинарных взысканий навашем курсе?

—Капитан, сэр, послушайте, мысвами хорошо знаем Джима. Половина взысканий— незаслуженные вещи.

—О, ясейчас непро Кирка,— Пайк вывел набольший экран личное дело самого Леонарда МакКоя, открыл одну извкладок, ипоэкрану друг задругом стал выстраиваться длинный список «залетов» Леонарда, помеченный звездными датами. —Яговорю овас, доктор МакКой.

Кристофер жутко взглянул наЛеонарда, итот слегкой неуверенностью вголосе спросил:

—Ну, это был несамый простой год, полтора…

—Язаметил,— легкая улыбка появилась нагубах Кристофера. —Новсе равно есть вещи, которыебы яхотел для себя прояснить. Что скажете?

—Непохоже, чтобы уменя был выбор.

—Выбор есть всегда, кадет. Так… Такие вещи, как распитие алкоголя, опоздания исамоволки, ябы нерассматривал вовсе. Кое-что явидел лично или вписал вваше дело лично, это мытоже опустим. Ноэто лишь малая часть всех замечаний.

—Всякое бывало, сэр. Что вас конкретно интересует?

—Превышение полномочий наработе вгоспитале, повлекшее засобой разбирательство иперевод доктора Адамса изтравматологии.

—Послушайте… Это уже дело давно забытых дней. Зачем ворошить прошлое?

—Так всеже? Что там произошло? Всего вторая неделя работы нановом месте, вам некажется это странным?

—Нисколько…

_**Сентябрь 2255. Госпиталь Академии Звездного Флота.** _

_МакКой хлопнул постойке поста медсестер, привлекая внимание дежурной сестры. Заееспиной другая раскладывала оборудование после смены наподзарядку._

_— Чей пациент в503-й? —спросил МакКой, пропуская приветствие: онтолько что заступил насмену икак раз закончил обход._

_— Это… пациент доктора Адамса,— сверившись сПАДДом, ответила дежурная._

_— Агде сам этот Адамс? Можете его вызвать? —МакКой вбил впоиск карту пациента из503-й._

_— Онсменился полчаса назад, сэр,— дежурная немного опасалась реакции МакКоя._

_— Всмысле, сменился? —МакКой застыл, услышав это._

_— Его смена закончилась, сэр…_

_— Ионпросто вот так все оставил? —тихо зарычав, онзагрузил карту насвой ПАДД иушел кпалате, нотутже вернулся. —Вызовите его назад. Уребенка растет отек, нужно прооперировать его. Ичем раньше, тем лучше._

_— Нодоктор Адамс поставил заключение, что нужно ждать, пока спадет отек, итолько тогда оперировать._

_— Чего ждать?! Пока ребенок лишится зрения? —МакКой хлопнул планшетом победру иушел впалату._

_Онвторую неделю, как начал работать вотделении травматологии вгоспитале при Академии Звездного Флота. Иэто единственное, что помогало прийти всебя после месяца вучебке. Казарма, иначе это место язык неповорачивался назвать, одна комната надве дюжины кадетов. Строевая подготовка, симуляторы полетов, полевые учения. Постоянный режим иконтроль. И «дети» вокруг.Чертовы молокососы. Ну, иДжим. Онизслучайного попутчика вшаттле превратился впостоянного напарника исоседа подвухъярусной койке вказарме. Атеперь просто… Просто вдруга. Шумного ислишком живого, как казалось МакКою. Пожалуй, Джим— тоединственное, что помогло МакКою невылететь впервые дни инедели обучения. АГоспиталь— работа тут давала ощущение полезности._

_МакКой заново запустил диагностику пациента и, сверившись сосканами вкарте, только убедился, что ребенка надо было оперировать немедленно. Откуда вгоспитале Звездного Флота дети? Отнезагруженности учреждения постоянной работой. Личный состав Академии хоть итребовал внимания, новсе потребности впрактике будущих медиков Звездного Флота незакрывал. Апрактиковать тут порой было кому. Ипотому госпиталь регулярно принимал пациентов сосложными случаями или без возможности оплатить свое лечение. Так иэтот парнишка оказался тут._

  
_Переговорив сего родителями, которые остались наночь вкомнате ожидания, МакКой отправился готовить операционную._

_***_

_Кристин Чэпел закончила раскладывать оборудование исдала смену. Итеперь вординаторской просматривала домашнее задание. Погода была слишком паршивой, чтобы идти вобщежитие. Подготовиться кзанятиям иперехватить пару часов сна она итут вполне успеет. Чэпел углубилась вчтение иуже неслушала шум болтовни дежурных сестер, нооткрывшаяся сгромким стуком дверь привлекла еевнимание. Тотже хмурый врач, что искал Адамса, появился вординаторской._

_— Кто может ассистировать наоперации? Пациент Адамса, операционная уже готова._

_Дежурные сестры молча переглянулись, ожидая ответа старшей насмене, ноиона промолчала._

_— Дачтоб вас…_

_МакКой уже был готов начать искать главного врача, когда неожиданно для самой, Чэпел произнесла._

_— Ямогу._

_— Чэпел, выненасмене,— попыталась одернуть еестаршая сестра._

_— Ноявсе равно могу…_

_— Отлично. Первая операционная. Жду через пять минут,— МакКой вышел, снова хлопнув дверью._

_— Сестра Чэпел, следует согласовать это слечащим врачом пациента. Увас могут быть неприятности._

_— Могут, мэм. Но, помнится, мыобещали ненавреди… —сэтими словами Чэпел отложила конспекты иотправилась готовиться._

_***_

_МакКой еще раз посветил вглаз парнишки, довольно хмыкнул иубрал фонарик вкарман._

_— Нучто, чемпион, готов покинуть это место? —онпереглянулся смамой мальчика._

_— Да! —парнишке уже нетерпелось вскочить скровати._

_— Нетак быстро, мистер. Утром ивечером придется пару дней потерпеть вот эти капли. Мама поможет тебе сними. Идержись крепче заветки, когда вследующий раз полезешь надерево. Понял? —МакКой передал матери небольшой пакет слекарствами. —Инструкции, как ичто принимать, есть вего карте._

_— Спасибо, доктор МакКой._

_— Аможно мне посмотреть космический корабль? —парнишка, видимо, решил получить отситуации помаксимуму._

_— Это тебе кнашим медсестрам. Иди построй имглазки, иодна изних невыдержит ивсе тебе покажет. Ну, будь здоров!_

_Сэтим МакКой вышел из 503-й палаты итутже наткнулся надоктора Адамса._

_— МакКой, тычто себе позволяешь? —прошипел он. —Это тебе неАтланта, это военный госпиталь. Тут нельзя так просто начать командовать._

_— Адамс, какая разница, военный это госпиталь или нет? Ваши знания втравматологии вызывают куда большие вопросы…_

_— Какой-то алкаш мне еще будет указывать намои знания?_

**Январь 2257. Кабинет капитана Пайка.**

—Вобщем, капитан Пайк, унас сАдамсом возникли разногласия вданной ситуации. Иэто повлекло… —Леонард задумался, подбирая слово.

—Это повлекло засобой драку, дисциплинарное слушание иперевод Адамса отгреха подальше. И, надо заметить, виммунологии онпроявил себя куда более полезным иценным специалистом. Бойс говорит, что тогда выспасли нетолько зрение ребенку, ноикарьеру Адамсу. Хотя руки можно было нераспускать. Ноэто самый… простой случай. Ах, вот еще интересное: «Применение силы кинструктору. Истаршему позванию." Это что?

—Послушайте, сэр… Это снова все перекручено,— Леонард неуверенно заерзал настуле: кчему вел этот разговор, ему было полностью непонятно.

—Ну? Кто это перекрутил? Расскажите, что там было?

_**Март 2255. Тренировочная база Академии Звездного Флота.** _

_— Разбились подвое. Кирк, уйди отМакКоя. Выбери себе немедика. МакКой, впару кЧэпел._

_Сегодня занятие проводилось усмешанных групп изразных курсов ипотоков._

_— Теперь внимание! Сегодняшнее упражнение призвано вас научить противостоять настоящей угрозе. Потому что вбою никто небудет кричать вам «Стоп!» или «Брэйк!». Ваша задача— вырубить противника. _ _Понастоящему вырубить. Вперед! Зачет получат только те, кто останется всознании!_

_— Что? Какого черта? Выправда хотите заставить полсотни кадетов отбивать мозг друг другу? Этоже безумие!_

_— МакКой, разговорчики! Или мне поставить вас впару кбезопаснику?_

_— Это идиотизм. Янебуду бить человека допотери сознания. Тем более женщину!_

_— Будете, кадет. Вперед, исулыбкой,— инструктор легко подтолкнул МакКоя обратно кЧэпел. —Давай, кадет. Клингон тебябы уже уложил._

_— А, дачтоб вас!_

_МакКой развернулся исовсей дури заехал инструктору прямо внос. Тот оступился иедва устоял наногах, его отточенные годами рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем мозг, ивследующую секунду уже МакКой слюнявил пол спорткомплекса после крепко хука слева._

_— Что выделаете?! —Чэпел тутже кинулась всторону инструктора._

_Всвою очередь, Кирк, увидев назревающую ситуацию, бросился кдевушке наперехват, недавая ейударить инструктора._

_— Кирк, пусти меня!_

_— Крис, ненадо._

_— Придурок, пусти меня кЛену._

_Пока она выбиралась изрук Кирка, рядом уже оказались несколько медиков спотока. МакКой был без сознания: упав, онразбил голову, хоть инесильно._

_Спомощью еще одного медика инструктор остановил кровь изразбитого носа иподнял руку, призывая класс квниманию:_

_— Хоть кадет МакКой идействовал… кхм… радикально, ноонединственный, кто первым среагировал иоспорил весьма сомнительный приказ. Да, вам вбивают вголову, что вывармии ивкосмосе, ичто вывсегда ивезде должны без вопросов подчиняться ибеспрекословно выполнять приказы. В99% случаев так иесть. Но, как минимум раз вжизни завсю вашу службу, вам отдадут самый глупый вжизни приказ. Ивам должно хватить храбрости издравого смысла его оспорить. МакКою зачет. Передадите ему, когда оночнется. Занятие закончено. Все вон!_

**Январь 2257. Кабинет капитана Пайка.**

—Ладно, яэто видел назаписи. Этот тест повторяется укаждого выпуска. Наразных предметах, вразных вариациях. Нообычно решение находят мирным путем. Вы, МакКой, первый, кто ударил преподавателя запоследние восемь лет,— Кристофер снова легко улыбнулся.

—Ябыл неправ втот момент. Но… подвели нервы. Несдержался.

—Кстати, про нервы. Расскажите, как так вышло, что вашаже ассистирующая сестра написала навас рапорт о«Злоупотреблении стимулирующими препаратами вразмерах опасных для жизни издоровья.»

Леонард только хмыкнул наэто замечание.

_**Апрель 2255. Госпиталь Звездного Флота. Кафетерий для персонала больницы. Раннее утро.** _

_Маккой грел руки обкружку скофе задальним столиком. Смена выдалась тихая, исейчас под утро было хорошо просто посидеть, вытянуть ноги иниочем недумать._

_Вкафетерии появилась уставшая, нотоже довольная Кристин Чэпел. Похоже, еепрактические занятия проходили успешно. Чэпел заметила МакКоя и, взяв кофе, подсела заего столик._

_— Доброе утро, дорогуша. Тыпрям вся светишься, словно отработала двенадцать часов смены._

_— Детишки, брат исестренка, сожогами, которых привезли позавчера, уже готовы квыписке._

_МакКой вернул улыбку Чэпел ирасслабленно откинулся наспинку стула._

_— Помню их, яоперировал девочку. Хорошо, что так… Ябыл уних вечером._

_— Аясмотрю, тытоже вотличном настроении? Что, Кирк еще неуспел ничего натворить сегодня?_

_Онпротестующе выставил руку:_

_— Боже, янадеюсь, это голубоглазое проклятье еще спит внашей комнате. Шесть утра, анам его еще непривезли. Успех, как мне кажется._

_МакКой сделал глоток кофе идовольно прикрыл глаза. Чэпел теперь грела пальцы окружку._

_— Ну, так еще невечер,— прокомментировала она реплику про Джима. —Несглазь._

_— Как твои зачеты, сдала физо? —МакКой сделал еще глоток, снеким огорчением понимая, что кофе заканчивается, инужно будет встать иидти дальше, так как учебный день никто неотменял._

_— Нет, несдала. Мне уже предлагали сдать зачет пометодике «Леонарда МакКоя», но, боюсь, яинструктора непобью._

_— Пока только восстановление нервных связей называют моим именем. Нехочу что-то еще сюда вплетать. Да, и, Крис, физо— это нетвое._

_— Откуда тызнаешь, что— мое, ачто— нет, аЛен?_

_— Эй, может, явижу тебя вработе. Ядогадываюсь, что твое. Медицина— это твое. Остальное… Что тызадумала? Хочешь меньше операционных смен? Тяжело?_

_— Остальное? Вовсем-то тывидишь подвох. Раз ужтызавел этот разговор… Может, это тебе стоит взять меньше операционных смен? Тынедумал отаком варианте?_

_— Что? Счего такие вопросы? —Леонард нахмурился инемного завис, пытаясь понять, что отнего хочет Чэпел._

_— Смотри сам,— она положила перед ним ПАДД, который каким-то невообразимым образом онвсе это время незамечал._

_— Ичто ядолжен увидеть? —МакКой уже понял, норешил несдаваться допоследнего._

_— Это— нормы употребления стимуляторов. Аэто… Количество выделенное нанаше отделение. Ихосталось совсем мало. Иясно… Мывсе учимся, это нелегкий семестр. Много всего случилось, итакой расход былбы нормой, еслибы неодно НО. Лен, посмотри, сколько тыихуже принял! Тынеможешь так дальше работать. Тысам снимал меня сдежурства заменьшее. Атут? —Чэпел вопрошающе смотрела наМакКоя._

_— Даладно тебе. Самеже сказала, что это непростой семестр,— ондопил кофе и, взяв чашку, поднялся из-за стола._

_— Неуходи отразговора, Лен. Япойду сэтим кБойсу._

_— Кристина, тут несчем идти. Унас последние три недели был ад. Что мне оставалось делать? Практика, которая пошла наперекосяк увсего потока, имыполучили просто лавину раненых. Чертовы наряды еще. _

_Исессия, которую никто неотменял._

_— Лен, это отмазки. Последнюю дозу тыпринял наэтой смене. Прекращай, или ясдам тебя._

_— Хорошо. Господи, умеешьже тыиспортить день! Джим прав, что называет тебя ведьмой._

_— Неперегибай, Лен. Будешь жалеть._

_Натом они иразошлись встоловой. Анаследующей смене сцепились сновой силой, когда МакКой напутал спрепаратами иедва неприкончил кадета саппендицитом. Из-за этого онсхлопотал выговор отБойса ипринудительный отпуск. Инепридумал ничего лучше, чем запить все это изрядной долей алкоголя. Витоге онснова встретился сЧэпел, ноуже вроли пациента._

**Январь 2257. Кабинет капитана Пайка.**

—Это было глупо. Пожалуй, затот период мне действительно стыдно, капитан. Тогдаже инеладилась учеба. ИуДжима были проблемы. Это была жалкая попытка сбежать отсебя. Все мне говорили обэтом: Джим, Крис, Бойс… Ноянесумел принять помощь,— Леонард смотрел насвои руки.

—Сложно бывает каждому, главное, уметь это озвучить ипопросить помощи. Вэтом нет ничего постыдного. Ноэто был случай, когда мынаполном серьезе рассматривали ваше исключение изАкадемии,— Кристофер еще прокрутил список имысленно присвистнул: «Нахождение вне кампуса после комендантского часа»— одиннадцать флаеров! Ипойди пойми, кто тут икогда выходил— МакКой или Джим.

—Капитан, акчему идет этот разговор? Если кисключению, тодавайте небудем тянуть кота заяйца ирешим это по-быстрому. Ияпойду собирать барахло,— предложил Леонард, пока Кристофер задумался над его личным делом.

—Выкуда-то торопитесь? Этот разговор необэтом. Яхочу лучше вас понять, доктор.

—Для чего?

—Считайте это банальным любопытством инемного заботой оДжиме. О, явижу тут очень занятный факт дальше: «Нарушение формы одежды»,— капитан наэтот раз несдержал смешка. —Тут еще есть пометка…

—Послушайте, давайте пропустим это, ладно? Всеже проигрывали споры. Атут… Унас кто-то забрал всю одежду изкомнаты, включая полотенца. Япросто хотел дойти доодногруппника этажом ниже иодолжить пару комплектов формы. Ктоже знал, что вэтот момент адмирал Барнетт решил устроить экскурсию пообщежитиям?

Кристофер уже просто воткрытую смеялся:

—Могу только сказать, МакКой, что подобные шутки никуда неденутся инакораблях. Унас однажды главному инженеру довелось чинить варп-двигатель вовремя красной тревоги вчем мать родила. После чего все репликаторы накорабле настроили наизготовление одежды. Ладно… Веселые истории истуденческие годы— это неновость. Учитывая, что вашим соседом является Джим, еще удивительно, что выполучили заэто так мало флаеров.

—Мыстараемся. Капитан Пайк, так всеже…

—Еще один момент, ияскажу, почему спрашиваю все это. «Нарушение правил использования транспортера. Взлом системы безопасности. Дезертирство ипомещение нагауптвахту насутки." Что здесь стряслось? Дезертирство позже помечено, как ошибочное обвинение. Но, влюбом случае, это очень серьезное обвинение. И, каким-то образом, все прошло мимо меня. Что это было? —отбылой веселости Кристофера неосталось иследа.

—Могу яговорить свободно, капитан? —Леонард подобрался ипосерьезнел.

—Это то, что здесь происходит, как мне казалось…

_**Октябрь 2256. Академия Звездного Флота.** _

_МакКой забежал вкомнату между сменой илекциями. Джима там уже небыло — вэтом были виноваты вечные дополнительные курсы. МакКою порой казалось, что Джим записался наВСЕ, абсолютно наВСЕ предметы вАкадемии._

_МакКой наскоро соорудил бутерброд изтого, что осталось вхолодильнике. И, откусывая находу, собирал сумку назанятия, когда вдруг заметил, что наэкране домашнего компьютера мигает лампочка опропущенном вызове. Интересно. Обычно все звонки поступали наличные коммы, авсякую учебную итренировочную хрень ивовсе присылали ввиде сообщений. Отложил бутерброд, онвпару кликов открыл список пропущенных. Сообщений небыло, ноэто был контакт его дома. Вернее дома его бывшей жены вАтланте. Это было странно. Максимально странно. Звонили десять минут назад. Онсбывшей неразговаривал уже … достаточно давно. МакКой набрал домашний номер вАтланте истал ждать ответа. Новремя соединения вышло, аему так инеответили. Под ложечкой тутже засосало отнедоброго предчувствия._

  
_Когда онвпоследний раз звонил своей дочери Джо, его семилетняя хохотушка увлеченно рассказывала про дядю Бена. Новый … Черт его знает кто новый, ноэтот тип начал жить вдоме сего бывшей исего дочкой. Идевочка казалась очарованной его вниманием. МакКой после того разговора почувствовал, что ревнует. Ревнует ктому, что какой-то мужик может находиться рядом сего дочкой 24/7, аему даже для простого звонка нужно получить разрешение отбывшей. Это было несправедливо. Хотя тут наФлоте подобная несправедливость была накаждом шагу._

_МакКой набрал дом снова иуже думал, что ивэтот раз несможет дозвониться, нонапоследней секунде соединения появилась картинка: ихгостиная. Бывшая переставила мебель. Аспустя секунду онзабыл обо всем насвете, когда наэкране появилась макушка, азатем идетское личико._

_— Горошинка! Привет, Джо-Джо,— МакКой улыбнулся дочке, нодевочка возилась состулом, иеенебыло полностью видно, так как еерост недавал нормально достать допанели управления компьютером._

_— Пап… —вголосе девочки послышались слезы, иона громко всхлипнула,— Па… па…_

_— Ятут, горошинка, что случилось? Джози, тывпорядке? Тыможешь наменя посмотреть? —МакКой уперся встену рядом скомпьютером истарался разглядеть, что там происходит. Потусторону экрана. Надругом конце континента._

_— Пап… Дядя Бен… Он… о-о-он… —идевочка снова расплакалась навзрыд, новкадре так инепоявилась._

_— Джо-Джо, послушай, яхочу тебя увидеть. Можешь отойти немного отэкрана? Посмотри наменя ирасскажи папе, что случилось, хорошо?_

_Потусторону экрана снова послышалась какая-то возня, азатем раздался негромкий мужской голос, иДжо заплакала сновой силой._

_— Мартышка, Джози. Послушай меня, янесмогу тебе помочь, если небуду знать, вчем дело. Слышишь?_

_— Пап… Это дядя Бен. Он… —девочка наконец-то отошла немного откомпьютера, икамера выхватила маленький детский силуэт._

_— О, боже… Джози. Тебе больно? —МакКой увидел, что руки, колено ичасть футболки его дочери были вкрови._

_— Дядя Бен… —девочка снова начала плакать исела напол._

_— Эй, Джози… Джози?! Расскажи папе, что случилось, тебя обидели? Тебе больно?_

_— Пап… Прилети д-домой, это дядя Бен. Он… —девочка снова всхлипнула._

_— Что, Джози, что случилось? —МакКой цеплялся закомпьютер, как будто онмог перенести его кдочери. —Это сделал дядя Бен?_

_— Да… Прилети сюда, пап… Больно, иянезнаю, что сделать… —вэтот момент поэкрану прошла какая-то рябь, запределами гостиной послышался грохот, Джо взвизгнула, исвязь оборвалась._

_— Черт! Джо! Джо!.. Твоюже мать! —МакКой схватился закомм ипринялся набирать номер бывшей, параллельно дал команду компьютеру набрать домашний терминал вАтланте. —Какого черта там происходит? Черт!_

_Натерминале высветилось «Контакт недоступен», авкомме звучало «Оставьте сообщение, явданный момент нахожусь ненаЗемле.»_

_— Датыиздеваешься!_

_МакКой крутанулся наместе, высыпал вещи изсумки, собранной научебу, иторопливо засунул туда полный комплект аптечки. Решение пришло мгновенно — ему нужно попасть вАтланту инемедленно. Если этот дядя Бен посмел поднять руку наего девочку ихоть что-то ейсделать— онубьет его, апотом еще ибывшую вдогонку зато, что оставила его крошку черт знает скем._

_Осталось решить вопрос странспортом, нонезряже они недавно напрактике изучали работу транспортера. Ближайший находился недалеко, винженерном классе, и, хотелось верить, что там небыло сейчас занятий. Вариант «Б»— транспортер вхолле госпиталя, который принимал экстренных больных, нотам нужно было разбираться, как его перенастроить._

_— Кчерту! Наместе разберусь, неполныйже якретин,— МакКой устремился квыходу итутже вкоридоре налетел наДжима._

_— Что запожар, Боунс? —ноодного взгляда набледного иперепуганного МакКоя хватило, чтобы понять, что дело было серьезное._

_— Поможешь взломать транспортер? Мне нужно вАтланту. Немедленно!_

_— Транспортер? Атланта? Подожди, что происходит? —Джим постарался придержать МакКоя, нотот уже вовсю бежал квыходу изобщежития._

_— Янезнаю! СДжо что-то случилось, она вся вкрови. Это все этот Бен или как его там. Ибывшая улетела спланеты._

_— Черт! Сюда, Боунс. Вадминздание. Тот транспортер мыперестроим быстрее всего, там есть полноценный терминал управления,— ипара кадетов припустила бегом всторону зала «Дейстром»._

_***_

_Спустя десять минут МакКой появился посреди гостиной вАтланте. Джим порывался пойти сним, но кто-то должен был запустить транспортер иостаться натой стороне. Ктомуже МакКой переживал заоператора, которого ему пришлось вырубить. Даиокажи Джим оператору помощь, это, хоть иотчасти, носнимет снего подозрение. Новсе это пришло вголову МакКоя гораздо позже. Втот момент, когда онпоявился вгостиной иоглянулся впоисках дочери иееобидчика, вголове унего были совсем другие мысли. Онпылал праведным гневом иготов был убить того, кто обидел его дочь. Новсе оказалось совсем иначе. Посреди холла вогромной луже крови лежал бледный мужчина. Видимо это ибыл дядя Бен. Рядом сним сидела наколенках Джози, громко плача иприжимая кухонное полотенце кране наголове мужчины._

_— Привет, мартышка. Папа уже тут. Перестань, перестань плакать. Все сейчас будет хорошо._

_МакКой быстро проверил пульс мужчины: онбыл паршивый, едва прощупывался, новсе еще был. Осторожно забрав полотенце изрук Джо, онбыстро чмокнул дочку вмакушку ипосадил еенаступеньку поблизости._

_— Посиди пока тут, ясейчас ему помогу._

_Его решение нерасставаться саптечкой было весьма правильным, быстрое сканирование показало травму головы ибольшую кровопотерю._

_— Сейчас, Джоз все будет хорошо,— МакКой сделал несколько гипо ипопутно вызвал бригаду скорой помощи сосвоего комма._

_***_

_Как позже выяснилось, Бен услышал шум внизу. Ему показалось, что Джо упала. Онвыскочил издуша проверить всели впорядке, нопоскользнулся идостаточно сильно ударился головой обтумбочку вхолле._

  
_Квечеру тогоже дня инцидент был исчерпан. Для Бена иДжо. Бен пришел всебя ибыл выписан избольницы. Джоанна была отмыта и, проспав несколько часов, успокоилась иотказывалась слезать срук отца. Бывшая добралась допункта назначения итоже появилась насвязи. Для дочери МакКой провел инструктаж, что икак делать втаких ситуациях, как вызвать полицию или скорую. Даисам Бен оказался нормальным мужиком._

_Нодля МакКоя эта история только начиналась. Транспортера наэтой стороне вдоступности небыло, иему пришлось отправиться обратно в Сан-Франциско нашаттле, где его сгорячим приемом уже ждал комендант сотрядом охраны._

**Январь 2257. Кабинет капитана Пайка.**

—Вот оно что, МакКой. Дочь. Ввашем файле этого нет. Как такое возможно? Вынеродной отец? —Кристофер сискренним удивлением смотрел надоктора.

—Уменя отобрали родительские права. И, когда разбирались, ясписал все наэкстренную медицинскую необходимость для родственника, неуточняя, для кого. Янеуказывал Джоанну вдокументах ипопрошу вдальнейшем опустить этот факт. Звездный Флот несамая безопасная работа вмире, пусть существовании дочери останется тайной.

—Вэтом есть логика, конечно. Но, сообщи вывсе как есть, нивам, никадету Кирку непришлосьбы ничего нарушать. Васбы отправили туда позапросу. Хотя… Времени это могло потребовать гораздо больше. Логичнее было вызвать полицию кдому вашей дочери.

—Логичнее… —спорить Леонард несобирался.

—Вам придется научиться делать этот выбор. Нужды одного или нужды многих. Собственно именно поэтому явас ивызвал, доктор МакКой. Выподходите кокончанию второго курса. Ичерез месяц укомандного трека начнутся практические занятия. Это последний шанс присоединиться иокончить обучение вместе сКирком, получив полную подготовку командного трека. Что скажете? —Кристофер выжидающе смотрел наЛеонарда.

—Капитан Пайк, янесовсем понимаю. Мне казалось, речь пойдет неоповышении квалификации, аочем-то менее приятном.

—Леонард, яочень давно занимаюсь подготовкой офицеров. Тут наЗемле, вкосмосе накорабле, это неотъемлемая часть моей работы. Замечать таланты идать имшанс реализоваться. Ваше личное дело как две капли воды похоже намое собственное или надело доктора Бойса. Соглашайтесь. Икконцу третьего курса увас будет возможность занять одну изруководящих должностей наслужбе. Даивпрактической подготовке командного трека очень мало приятного,— тут Кристофер невыдержал иснова заулыбался. —Ну, инеможетеже вы, доктор, оставить Джима натри месяца полевой практики без присмотра?

—Ачтоб вас, капитан. Где ядолжен подписать?


End file.
